


Staying Over

by silo18



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forgot his keys at his desk, and Josh suggests he stays at his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Over

It's dark out by the time that Josh and Sam can leave. After all, it is about 4am. It's the third ridiculously late night in a row, and it's starting to tell. Sam swears, as he realises he left his keys on his desk, and Josh suggests he just stays over at his.

"If that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine - you can borrow a suit or whatever tomorrow. Or just wear that, doesn't matter too much."

They get in the car, talking about the days events and whatever else they can think of, so that they don't end up sitting in silence. It doesn't work, and the last couple of minutes are spent in an awkward kind of silence, each trying not to think about the other, and the fact that they're sharing a flat.

They're both close to passing out, but they make it up the stairs. Josh does own a sofa bed, but he's too tired to make it up, so they both just crash on his double bed, too tired to even get under the covers. 

It happens maybe ten minutes later, though it seems longer to Josh, because he can't sleep. It's just that Sam's really close, and it's all he can think about. A quick check seems to confirm that he's fast asleep, and so Josh does something he'd never normally do: he leans over and presses a quick kiss to Sam's sleeping lips.

  


Ending one:  
Sam isn't quite asleep though, and he remembers the next morning. It all feels incredibly awkward to him, borrowing a suit, grabbing a bit of breakfast and then heading to their separate offices.

Neither of them ever mention it, and as far as Sam's concerned, there's always that slight touch of awkwardness, tainting all their interactions.

  


Ending two:  
Sam isn't quite asleep though, and he remembers the next morning. It all feels incredibly awkward to him, borrowing a suit, grabbing a bit of breakfast and then heading to their separate offices. By the end of the day, he just can't take it any more, so at about 1am the next morning, just as they're both leaving, he asks Josh for a private word in his office.

"About last night... Thanks."

Josh shrugs. "No big deal, you would've done the same."

"And... Just before I went to sleep... Was I imagining things?" Sam could be imagining things again, but he thinks he sees Josh tense slightly.

"What sort of things?" There's definitely a defensive edge to his voice. It's what gives Sam the courage to do it.

"Things like this." Sam moves closer to Josh, kissing him gently on the lips. It's a moment or two before he notices that Josh is, without a doubt, kissing him back. It's the best feeling in the world.


End file.
